Titototter Wiki:About
is the official encyclopedia about the Sonic plush channel, Titototter. This wiki was written by fans to known the knowledge about Titototter, and it was founded by KevinaTharshera. KevinaThrashera's Reign KevinaThrashera's Reign Titototter wiki was founded by KevinaThrashera on August 13, 2017 it had not many pages and not much information. Admin inactivity from February 20th - August 2nd 2018 no admins were active the last admin to edit was SMLBowserJunior987. InternetProblem's Reign Adoption On August 2, 2018, this wiki was adopted by InternetProblem, and became the head-admin later on AlanPainemal, Trikkiboy, SMLShrek123, Jeffy333 and TOAD21 were promoted more will be soon. 1 year anniversary On August 13, 2018 this wiki celebrated it's 1 year anniversary. Start of Issues Fake Pages Throughout August, A Lot of fake pages were created there were tons of spam edits and fake categories being added scary pictures were added following that, In the October 2018 news the admins made a new rule due to this stating that people can no longer creating pages without permission from an administrator. Vandalism On September 20th 2018 A user called TheChampion86 Joined this wiki doing a lot of vandalism on both user pages and article pages and if it wasn't that it was just bullying TakenGetTitototter on his own wall InternetProblem finally blocked TheChampion86 and afterwards he and TakenGetTitototter undo all the edits then the very next day Iamasingletoucher who was also known by Sonbot3497 as a pedophile the user was blocked and Sonbot3497 helped InternetProblem and TakenGetTitototter undo all the damage the user has done InternetProblem later promoted him to rollback. Henry98765 & TitototterFan2012's Reign TitototterFan2012 After being told on chat by TOAD21 that you need 50 edits to become administrator TitototterFan took it straight away by spam editing and badge-farming on 13th October after Jeffy333 came back from vacation, InternetProblem and TOAD21 had a talk on chat telling how bad the wiki might get if he promotes TitototterFan but Jeffy declines that and promotes TitototterFan to admin without knowing that the problems will start. NOTHING2004 Due to TitototterFan getting promoted, NOTHING2004's goal to be an admin got even bigger and he was depressed because TitotottterFan was promoted when he wasn't but the very next day, NOTHING2004 was promoted. TitototterFan gets demoted On October 14th 2018, After InternetProblem said to Jeffy333 that promoting TitototterFan was the worst idea he had ever done Jeffy later demoted TitototterFan then on October 18th 2018, He created a page called B he was spam editing on there like no one has ever saw on this wiki, giving him over 75 edits and was extremely badge-farming InternetProblem blocked him for a month but then on 23rd October 2018, Jeffy333 admitted on chat that he was friends with TitototterFan all this along later unblocking him and giving him his admins right Henry98765's Reign Due to InternetProblem being very busy with stuff in real life and the SMG4 wiki, Henry98765 had a plan to run the whole wiki and during this time users you might know today like DoubleBigBrian, JasonGoesToTheTown and RobotWorld500 joined the wiki. Jeffy333 moves to another account Since Jeffy333 forgot the password to his account and the password reset thing didn't work either, he moved to another account called TheSquidWardFanBoy the users still know him today. TOAD21 Resigns TOAD21 was tired of TitototterFan's Spam edits and Henry98765's control also he was inactive due to a virus on his computer and stated that he wish he still had that virus then watch TitottterFan spam editing, TOAD21 resigned from the Titototter wiki. Titototter Wiki 2.0 The Creation On Discord, users were talking about the issues by TitototterFan this was so drama that during the point, DoubleBigBrian decided to make a group to fix the problems called Titototter Wiki 2.0 also known as Titototter Wiki Fixer so the wiki's problems can go to the other side for once due to this, TOAD21 returned to the Titototter Wiki. TheSquidWardFanBoy Dies On November 9th 2018 at 11PM Florida time, TheSquidWardFanBoy was in a car with his older brother until he crashed into a tree killing him and his older brother making it the first death of a user in the history of Titototter Wiki. Drama between NOTHING2004 and TitototterFan2012 JasonGoesToTheTown, Someone who was working on Titototter Wiki 2.0, Saw NOTHING2004 as a great user He told NOTHING2004 on Discord that due to TitototterFan not knowing grammar, he needed to remove his rights, This caused NOTHING2004 to become a bureaucrat JasonGoesToTheTown later roasted TitototterFan on the discord and freaked out so Henry98765 banned him for 3 weeks. TheSquidWardFanBoy's Funeral On November 21st 2018, TheSquidWardFanBoy's funeral took place in a private church in his hometown of Florida, 15 users attend his funeral they were Henry98765, InternetProblem, SMLShrek123, RobertACO, DoubleBigBrian, RobotWorld500, NOTHING2004, TOAD21, W0T3H, MrCrazer, Sonbot3497, A SuperMario64 Master, SarahWriting, JasonGoesToTheTown, and JohnTheBiggestToadFan during the funeral, DoubleBigBrian was very sorry for TheSquidWardFanBoy's death even though it wasn't his fault. He also donated $30,000 to TheSquidWardFanBoy's family, since they were still sad about his death. TheSquidWardFanBoy's ashes were spread across the oceans near the USA mostly the Atlantic Ocean. Today Today, this wiki is working very very hard to fix problems and improve the wiki and if you just joined the wiki, we hope you have a nice stay. Category:Important Pages Category:Titototter Wiki